The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding gasket, and more particularly, to an EMI shielding gasket for a surface mount technology (SMT).
Electromagnetic waves may be emitted outward from a circuit of electronic devices through the atmosphere, or be transmitted through an electric wire. Various electromagnetic waves generated from a circuit of an electronic device may degrade the performance of peripheral electronic devices, make noise with peripheral electronic devices, damage an image formed by peripheral electronic devices, decrease the service life of peripheral electronic devices, and cause a defect in peripheral electronic devices. Furthermore, such electromagnetic waves may affect human bodies.
EMI shielding gaskets are used to address these issues. EMI shielding gaskets are disposed within a gap of a panel, a terminal, or a case of electronic devices such as mobile phones, LCD monitors, and computers, to prevent electromagnetic waves from being emitted from the electronic devices. As electronic devices are miniaturized, EMI shielding gaskets may be attached through surface mount on a printed circuit board (PCB). Such EMI shielding gaskets for a surface mount technology are required to have high electrical conductivity, excellent soldering properties, high heat resistance, and excellent elastic resilient characteristics.
However, an electrode of these EMI shielding gaskets may be removed from an elastomer after a mounting process, and thus, the EMI shielding gaskets may not perform their functions any more.